Process
by Skyfreedom
Summary: In this fanfic, Shuurei loved Kouyuu, not the emperor.
1. The man whom she cherished

This is my second Saiunkoku Monogatari fanfic

_**This is my second Saiunkoku Monogatari fanfic. Hope you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI. These words, however **_

_**are mine.**_

_**First love and kiss**_

The princess of the powerful and proud Kou clan, Kou Shuurei, was walking in the palace gardens that are full with cherry blossom trees and petals that never stop falling except when it's winter. Although spring didn't do any good to the trees at the time. There were still sakuras, but they get lesser and lesser as the days pass by. Kou Shuurei volunteered to work part time in the palace because they lacked workers as many of them went home to their rightful hometown to celebrate new years with their families. To celebrate the arrival and beginning of spring.

Every year, Shuurei will always celebrate new years with her father Kou Shouka and her childhood friend Shi Seiran. Then they will have reunion dinner together, enjoying Shuurei's cooking and of course, her manjuu buns that are not to be missed. This year, she felt like celebrating new years with another person…a certain someone…

"Oh, good afternoon Shuurei," said the man that was approaching her. He had hair shorter than other men, and he had the most brilliant and beautiful opal and azure like eyes. The smart and neat looking man had an emerald jade hanging on his waist, crested with flowers that were bestowed by the emperor to show His Majesty's sign of trust. He was the infamous Li Kouyuu, the youngest exam candidate to pass the imperial exams at the age of sixteen.

"Good afternoon…Kouyuu-sama,"Shuurei said slightly blushing.

I told you that you can skip the formalities with me. I'm just Kouyuu. There's really no need to call me 'sama' Shuurei," he replied casually.

"But still, it was you thought me knowledge. I am indebt to you." Shuurei said bowing.

"Sigh, you really don't change. That's what I like about you. Haha, I better get going, Gotta get these reports to Senior Secretary Ko, or he'll grumble for sure. I'll stop by and pay you a visit in the evening, perhaps?"

"That will be fine. I'm sure otou-sama would be pleased upon you visit. Okay then, have a good day…Kouyuu."

"You too, Shuurei," he answered with a smile. He was happy that eventually she called him without honorifics. He watched her walked away with a satisfy look on his face. And he eventually moved on to the Civil Department.

Meanwhile, the emperor of Saiunkoku, His Majesty Ryuuki-sama was frustrated at that time. He fell in love with his 'royal consort' Kou Shuurei during the time she was suppose to tutor him and change him. Despite that she is only temporary, in a short time of six months; Kou Shuurei totally changed Ryuuki into the type of emperor that is fit for the country and the people. With her naïve personality, she would never have realize that he was slowly, slowly falling to her charms and cheerful personality. She didn't know that he wanted her, he desired her, and always had wanted her to be at his side forever, as an empress.

Yes, the emperor desired Kou Shuurei, even at the cost of his own life.

Shuurei was arranging books at the library. After that she had to seal envelopes, write simple reports, and approve workers leave form plus arranging shifts for others that are still working. She cannot stop thinking about him. Everything about him. His eyes, his face, his lips, his hair, his voice and most off all is his big smile that warms her up from the bottom of her heart even during winter.

She still has that memory and wonders if he remembers it. She was walking around the snow near the only river that never froze during winter. Shouka-sama was out of town to visit an old friend of his and Seiran was assigned to finish off some of the remaining mountain bandits at south. She was alone at home. After having a light dinner, she decided to make footprints around the snow and gaze at the shining stars. Last time, she would do that together with her late mother, Shokun. Thinking of Shokun makes her sad, but she knows that she'll be watching over her always. As she was thinking and thinking about her childhood days, she lost track of where she was going and fell into the cold river. The cold freezing waters totally made her body numb, she was unable to swim, the only words she managed to utter out of her mouth was his name. Then she felt like she was sinking, deeper and deeper into the river.

Then suddenly, a person dived into the water immediately and embraced her in the water,. She could feel his broad chest and he was hugging her tightly, trying to get her out of the water. When they were finally out, Shuurei had difficulties breathing as she was in the water before. He then kissed her without thinking, blowing light air and oxygen into her mouth. It wasn't long before she woke up and found him carrying her back to her manor.

He cleaned her and aided her while changing clothes behind the dragon divider in her room. When she finished changing, she was exhausted and fell right to the bed without thanking him. After he changed his clothes as well, he put his hand to her forehead muttering, "Please don't get a fever, Shuurei."

He toke off his cape and took more blankets from the cupboard to cover her. He stayed and hugged her to sleep all night trying to lower down her fever with his own body temperature. He pitied her; a lady of a noble family yet struggles to manage her poor family. That's what causes her to be the person she is now. She's not the kind of girl who would sit in her room the whole day waiting for someone to propose to her. No she's not a flower for show.

When Shuurei woke up in the morning, he found him by her side, sleeping. He was tired after spending his night taking care of her. As she was bidding farewell to him after having breakfast together, she still felt that first kiss they had last night.

Evening finally came, and Shuurei was preparing dinner for four when Kouyuu came in.

"Oooo…looks good. What are you cooking? Need some help?" he said peeping into the pot. The kitchen that was always tidy is a little messy today. Shuurei was nervous that Kouyuu would come for dinner. She had to make dinner a cuisine.

"Oh Kouyuu, you're here. No I shouldn't ask you to help me. You're the guest here I mean…You can have a word with otou-sama, I think he's in the garden, watering the flowers and clearing the weeds or Seiran could help you too around too…" she replied as she knew that Kouyuu always lose his way even in his own house, his sense of direction is bad indeed.

"Oh it's really not a problem, no. I can help you. So what do you want me to do? You haven't boiled the rice yet right? I'll help you with that." Kouyuu said rolling up his sleeves then scooping rice up from the wooden rice bucket. After he washed the rice, he put jasmine leaves and grains under the rice for it to boil.

"Kouyuu, what are you doing?" Shuurei asked playfully and curiously.

"I'm putting jasmine leaves and grains in. The rice will both taste and smell better with these. I thought it would be something different, for a change of the plain white rice we always eat." he explained turning to her.

They were so close together. Almost only like a breath away. Well maybe too close. Shuurei could see Kouyuu blushing as his face start turning bright red. She herself also could feel the tension and heat rising between them. She was never this close to him before.

Kouyuu then backed away and said "I'll teach you more cooking tactics later sometime. Umnn…if you don't need any help, I'll go see Shouka-sama now…"

"Sure, sure go ahead. It's almost ready anyway," she answered.

During dinner, they ate, talked and laughed. Kouyuu told Shuurei and Lord Shoka about the turmoil caused in the palace because of the part time workers. And a funny incident that is…After dinner, Kouyuu served everyone dessert, red bean soup and Chinese pancakes, that he made himself and brought them over. The thick red bean soup and yam paste filled Shuurei's mouth as she sang the praises of Kouyuu's skills in cooking…Kouyuu may be a good imperial official, but he was an excellent cook too.

"Shuurei, there's yam paste on your cheek…" said the smiling Kouyuu while wiping it off for her. Shuurei was obviously blushing, her cheeks turned into a red tone. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryuuki busted in and hugged her away from Kouyuu.

"SHUUREI!! I MISSED YOU!!" Ryuuki squealed in delight. Then Kouyuu noticed that Ryuuki was looking at Kouyuu with a sight of despise from the side of his eyes. It was because of Kouyuu that Ryuuki had to barge in from the back of the door he was hiding then; it was because of Kouyuu that Ryuuki couldn't fulfill his plans in getting Shuurei. Yes, the one man that saved Shuurei that night, the one that tutored her every night, the youngest man to pass the examinations, the man that has poise, grace and knowledge, the man named Li Kouyuu.

"Your Majesty," Shoka, Seiran and Kouyuu greeted and bowed.

"Your Majesty let me go please! I'm eating here!" Shuurei said to the stubborn emperor that still refused to let her go.

"I told you it's 'Ryuuki', not 'Your Majesty'…it's not fair that you call Kouyuu and Seiran by their names. Promise me you'll call me 'Ryuuki'?" he said playfully like an innocent little child, then slowly letting his grip loose.

"No, Your Majesty. The emperor should be looked at, treated and respected like a true emperor," she replied with dignity. There was a pause after those words were directed to Ryuuki. Everyone there was looking at both of them. "Please forgive me Your Majesty…would you like to try Kouyuu's homemade dessert? They're really very satisfying…" she quickly changed the topic while scooping some red bean soup for him.

"Oh there's no need to do so…I should be getting along by now too…Ran Shuuei might be looking for me too…Until we meet again, Shuurei…san," he answered with a disappointing tone. Ryuuki bade farewell to all of them and walked out from the dining hall. After they finished dessert, Kouyuu helped Shuurei cleaned the plates and table while Shoka and Seiran went out to see whether Ryuuki is okay.

"Umm Shuurei, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No I don't. Go ahead…"

"You knew so well how Ryuuki-sama feels about you right? Why don't you answer his feelings? Why don't you agree to be empress? Why didn't you agree to call and see him as 'Ryuuki'?" Kouyuu asked. He was a bit jealous when Ryuuki hugged her just now but is trying very hard to hide it. As he thought about it, he scrubbed the chopping board harder and harder.

"Well, I have a few reasons…Firstly, I want to see my dreams fulfilled, my dreams of taking the exams and serving the people. If I agree marrying him, my life would be meaningless spending the rest of my life as consort. Secondly, it's still early to be thinking of marriage…if I got married early, I cannot possibly explore the world, see the people and feel the wind in my face anymore right? If someone really loves me, he would wait for me even if it means he have to wait for a thousand years. The last and the most important reason is…my heart is already reserved for the one I care the most, the one I love…" she said with her voice going down.

"Oh I see…sorry if the questions seem too bold Shuurei." he said as he sighed in relief deep in his heart.

"Not at all Kouyuu…anyway it's getting late…I should personally escort you to the front gate. You should be getting home…" Shuurei said fearing he might lose his way again.

"There's no need to actually…I'll go out myself. Don't worry, I won't get lost. Haha, my sense of direction is getting better and better these days you know…So, meet you at work tomorrow?"

"Sure. I think I'll be working under you tomorrow…Good night and sweet dreams Kouyuu…"

"Good night to you too Shuurei…" he said after planting a kiss on her cheek that went rosy red for a little while.

Her cheek still had trace of that sweet smell of the yam paste that he helped her wiped out earlier. Surprisingly Kouyuu went off in a rush, he did not even realize he did that. He went back home without getting lost a single time. Must be because of Shuurei in his mind…

_**Yes, I know I need to improve. So please R&R! This is STILL NOT COMPLETE yet. I got a few more chapters to write, but I'm busy these days…I'll try my best though. Please support me! **_


	2. The celebration

Second chapter

_**Second chapter. Another short one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari or anything related to it like the anime or soundtrack. These words, however are mine.**_

_**The celebration**_

The passing time flied like a strong gush of cool breeze towards the hot days of summer. It was just yesterday when the court officials finally approved the proposal of the emperor allowing women to take the imperial examinations. The reason and motive of the proposal are as stated, to not waste the talents that the women have in the empire of Saiunkoku, for example the consort Kou Shuurei. But everyone knew that the _real _reason Ryuuki drafted the proposal was to let Shuurei fulfill her dreams. As usual, rumors were flying around again, some said Shuurei still had big influence on Ryuuki even when she left, some said it's because of the emperor's love to her (which is partly true), and the funniest one is that Kou Shuurei _poisoned_ Shi Ryuuki's mind using _drugs_!

Apparently, Shuurei didn't care much about what they were gossiping. Her main aim all along was to take the exams, serve the country, and make Saiunkoku into a better place for the people including herself and the emperor. She wasn't going to let that pull her high spirits down. A week after she took the preparation test, she received a token from the palace. This meant she had passed her test, later proceeding to the next level, sitting for the final examination which will be held the week after next.

She look proudly at her token and thought, "This is it…I'm another step closer."

Kou Shouka was glancing at her from the back of the main door where she stood there gazing at the token. He felt as happy as his beloved daughter, but also a sense of guiltiness. He done his job as a father well, he tried to give her the best of everything although she doesn't ask for it. Kou Shouka was originally the eldest son of the high and proud Kou clan, the one appointed as the next clan leader, as Kou is the only one that can compete with the Ran clan, and can be named as one of the most powerful clans in Saiunkoku. But eventually for a carefree person like Shouka, he refused to accept his status as clan leader. His second brother, Reishin was made leader, and his youngest brother, Kurou, banished him from the main house to prevent any further humiliation. But what they do not know is that he is actually the leader of the deadly assasins, Wolves of the Wind, the one loyal to the emperor always. He was sent to assassinate Shokun, or better known as the bara-hime(rose princess) of the Hyou clan, a mysterious clan endowed with powers. This was the late emperor, Shi Senka's decision as men are starting fights everywhere for her hand in marriage. When he reached the top of the tower she was imprisoned in, he was ready to kill her when he saw her looking at him. "The rumors were true…" he thought. She wore a simple red and white dress, her hair was let down and only adorned with a gold hairpin. Even without lavishing dresses and jewelry, her beauty could not be hidden. "She really is the beauty of this country…" He had his sword on the ready.

"Are you here to end my life?" she asked when she suddenly turned back on him.

"I…I…I'm here to assassinate you under the orders of His Majesty, Shi Senka, current emperor of Saiunkoku. Bara-hime…no Hyou Shokun, your influence on the men of Saiunkoku is indeed big, but all is going to end soon…" he answered directing his sword at her.

"Yes, but doesn't that apply to _you _too?" she replied with a playful tone. The sweet sound of her laughter lowered down his guard.

"Kill me if you can, Wolf of the Wind. I rather be dead in your hands than continue spending the rest of my life here trapped as a rose for show." Her voice suddenly sounded stern but sad.

"And…may I ask…you why?"

"Everyone… will always think that roses are only for show. I know that my features described as a 'rose' throughout the empire were meant as a compliment and respect for me, but they never really thought of the suffering she had to endure…the bara-hime had to endure" she said with both sad and a fierce tone in her melodic voice.

"I'm sure you know why men are fighting for my hand in marriage, don't you?" "Can I refer you directly with your name?" she asked politely.

"Shouka, Kou Shouka."

"Yes, Shouka-sama. Firstly, because of my features, secondly, because of my status as a Hyou member…"

There was a pause before she continued.

"And lastly, it's because of my power. My power to heal and cure any sickness."

Shokun stood up and walk to the window of her tower. She had her gaze focused on the scenery beyond the window. The tower was so high up that you can see the clouds and mist, the top of the proud mountains, and the orange colored sun that always sets in the west. You can still see the long rivers too…the long river that eventually flows into the sea.

"But what good can this power do? When I'm imprisoned here in this tower, unable to help the people who are in pain, who are dying? I've…I've always wanted to go out, to be free. To explore the world beyond these four walls that surrounded me, to see the people, to live happily ever after with the man I love. I want to feel the coolness of the evening breeze, the warmth of the sun on my face, the cleansing and refreshing river water when I put my legs into the water…" she spoke excitingly like a beautiful little girl.

"But that would never happen…" she uttered in disappointment. "I must sound like a childish and naïve little girl don't I? The proud and mature bara-hime acting like this…must be a disappointment for you, isn't it Shouka-sama?"

"No it isn't. It isn't a disappointment," he answered back.

"Whether bara-hime or not, I still see you as Hyou Shokun, a normal human being who has feelings. And Hyou Shokun's side should never be buried by your side of the bara-hime. I believe that Hyou Shokun is not weak in both mentally and physically, she would try her best to accomplish her goals, aided by the 'bara-hime'…" he said with a warm smile on his face.

"I had similar problems too…" Shouka said then telling her his side of story.

"Who knows that the man who came to kill me was in the same situation as me…I finally realize…my goals…but if you are here to assassinate me…"she said walking towards him. "Do it now. This is the orders from the emperor isn't it? I certainly don't want the only person that understands me to get into trouble…And I thank you, Kou Shouka, for willing to hear my feelings and complains…it felt better after telling you…"

Shokun took his sword which was in his hand, and closed her eyes. She was ready for him to plunge that sharp blade into her heart. Surprisingly, Shouka did not move, not a muscle.

"No."

Shokun opened her eyes. She saw tears rolling down from Shouka's eyes. She was shocked that a person from the Kou clan would disobey the emperor's orders. Shouka then held his hand out and touched her rosy cheek.

"Because…because I fell in love with you…with Hyou Shokun…" he said.

After that, Kou Shouka rescued Shokun from the tower, along with Shusui, Shokun's dear friend, also another exotic beauty. Shouka and Shokun got married that spring, with roses growing thorns, so that roses may never be hurt or treated as show ever again.

But there was another side also, when bara-hime left the Hyou clan, so was her gift of healing. But her eternal gift never really left her. The head of the Hyou clan, left her a wish, and when a sick and weak Shuurei was born, Shokun used that wish to make her healthier, in exchange…for her own life.

But Shouka always knew that Shokun hadn't really left. She was still watching from somewhere, watching them. Their memories of her would never fade away, and never will leave them.

-

"Oto-sama! You shouldn't have! You shouldn't have wasted the MONEY!!" Shuurei shouted.

"Don't worry Shuurei, we wanted to celebrate that you passed the exams. Don't worry really right Seiran?" he said cowardly to his fuming daughter. Shuurei had always been touchy about money since they were of noble status and high birth but poor. Shouka didn't earn much as a librarian in the palace, but they still lived happily.

Shouka glanced at Seiran and shooked his hand.

"Seiran! I need some backup here…." he mumbled but Seiran heard it. He gave a slight nod and took action instantly.

"Ojou-sama, don't worry…Shouka-sama already chose a restaurant that had the cheapest yet has delicious food. Oh, and we invited Shu-jou(His Majesty), Ran-shogun(General Ran) and Li Kouyuu-sama too…We'll meet them at Ying Hwa Restaurant later ay around…six?"

"Six right?" Seiran uttered to Shouka.

"Ah yes, six. I made a reservation under Kou Shouka. You guys can go ahead first, I'll ask Shusui whether if she would be willing to join us for dinner. I'll meet you in the restaurant! " And Shouka quickly ran off to the palace and left Seiran with Shuurei in the manor. He wouldn't want to argue with his daughter on money issues. Besides, he would like to talk to Shusui about old times. Shusui was the caretaker of the imperial harem and head of the ladies in waiting. And she often would pay Shouka a visit in the library sometimes.


End file.
